The spring has come
by Aoyama Aya
Summary: Những cánh hoa anh đào rơi vào không trung, tạo thành một màn mưa hoa nhuộm hồng sắc thắm. Mùa xuân tàn, và mùa xuân đến... Tác phẩm về Shen x Akali đầu tiên của tôi
1. Prologue: Cherry blossom

A/N: Tôi đã trở lại! Lần này là Akali và Shen, cặp đôi tôi chỉ vừa mới tìm tòi thông tin cách đây vài ngày. Ban đầu, tôi muốn viết cho Zed. Nhưng có vẻ như Zed có quá nhiều fan và hầu như mọi người đều quên đi sự tồn tại của Shen mất rồi, nên tôi nghĩ mình nên lấy lại công bằng cho anh ta một chút :3

\- oOo -

 **Prologue: Cherry blossom**

 _Mùa xuân đã bắt đầu xuất hiện tại Ionia, khỏi đầu bằng cơn gió đưa những cánh hoa anh đào đầu tiên trên đỉnh núi hạ trần. Không khí trở nên ấm áp hơn khi nắng rưới lên một màu vàng chanh lên vạn vật, xua tan cái lạnh lãng đãng cuối cùng của một mùa đông vừa qua đi. Một ngày mới tươi sáng đang đến, khiến cho cô bé con trở nên háo hức một cách kì lạ. Hôm nay, mẹ sẽ đưa cô đến một nơi đặc biệt, nơi mà bà mỗi lần kể về nó đều biểu lộ một niềm tự hào ánh lên sâu trong đôi mắt._

" _Mẹ, con đã chuẩn bị xong rồi!"_

 _Akali chạy xuống nhà dưới với chiếc tay nải to nặng khoác lên vai, vui vẻ reo lên khi nhìn thấy mẹ cô cũng đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho chuyến đi dài. Trái với sự dạy dỗ nghiêm khắc của một sư mẫu, bà trở nên dịu dàng hơn khi quay lại với thiên chức của một người mẹ. Bà cúi xuống, đội chiếc mũ mành có gắn một lớp vải voan mỏng màu đen, đủ che đi khuôn mặt cho con gái._

" _Được rồi, cùng ra xe nào."_

" _Chúng ta sẽ đi mất bao lâu ạ?"_

" _Hơn nửa ngày đường đấy. Con phải ngoan ngoãn không được chạy lung tung nếu ta có ghé vào thị trấn nào đó để mua đồ nhé."_

" _Vâng, con biết rồi ạ!"_

 _Một cách hí hửng, Akali đi như múa chân sáo, bám theo gót mẹ ra cổng, nơi chiếc xe ngựa của gia nhân đã chờ sẵn từ sớm. Người phu xe dìu người thiếu nữ và thiếu phụ vào trong xe, khởi hành theo lộ trình đã được dặn dò trước, rời khỏi thị trấn nhỏ, hướng về rặng núi phương bắc đang ẩn hiện giữa màn mây mờ ảo xa xăm._

 _Đến xế chiều, chiếc xe ngựa men theo con đường đèo chông chênh vắng vẻ băng qua một cánh cổng đá có khắc cổ tự Ionia hai bên, rồi từ từ chậm dần khi đến trước một ngôi đền cổ. Akali vén màn để xem cho kỹ sự to lớn hùng vĩ của các công trình kiến trúc nơi đây bằng một ánh mắt tròn xoe kinh ngạc. Khi xe dừng hẳn, người phụ nữ xuống trước, có chút ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra những người đang đứng đón mình trước bậc thềm tam cấp được phủ bằng vô số cây hoa anh đào hai bên. Một cách hồi hộp, Akali cũng xuống theo mẹ, men theo từng bước của bà một cách hơi rụt rè. Qua tấm vải voan, cô không nhận rõ khuôn mặt của những người đang đứng phía xa, nhưng cũng biết đó là những trang anh hùng hào kiệt mà ít nhất một lần mẹ đã nhắc đến._

 _Chợt, một cơn gió nổi lên. Chiếc mũ vành của cô bị lỏng dây, bay vụt theo gió trước sự bất ngờ của cô. Cô chỉ kịp kêu lên một tiếng, không kịp bắt lấy nó khi mái tóc dài đen nhánh của mình cũng đã bị xổ tung, khiến cô bị che mất tầm nhìn._

 _Những cánh hoa anh đào bị hất tung lên không trung, cuốn theo chiều gió. Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, cô nhìn thấy một ai đó, hoặc bóng của ai đó, nhanh hơn gió, chớp lấy chiếc nón và đáp xuống ngay trước mặt mình._

" _Của em này."_

" _Cám…cám ơn", cô ấp úng, nhận lấy cái nón từ tay người lạ._

 _Akali ngước lên. Đó là một chàng trai có chiều cao vượt quá đầu cô, với một khuôn mặt cứng cáp, đôi mắt ánh đỏ và mái tóc đen che quá tầm trán, đang mỉm cười với cô, một nụ cười có thể đốn ngã trái tim của bất kì thiếu nữ nào đối diện với nó. Cô đứng chựng vài giây, như thể đang muốn đóng băng lại, không biết nên làm gì hay nói gì, trước khi mẹ cô bước đến và phá tan cái không khí ngượng ngập xung quanh._

" _Zed, con đã cao lên nhiều rồi. Và điển trai thêm nữa."_

" _Cám ơn phu nhân ạ."_

" _Ngài Kusho, thật vinh hạnh khi ngài đã đến đón mẹ con tôi", bà quay sang kính cẩn cúi chào người đàn ông trung tuần tuổi đang chậm rãi tiến đến, theo sau là một chàng trai khác với nhiều nét trưởng thành và gương mặt nghiêm nghị hơn._

" _Khi Nắm Đấm Bóng Đêm mang đến cho Kinkou báu vật của nàng ấy, ta không thể không đến nghênh tiếp", ông nhã nhặn đáp lại._

" _Ngài đánh giá tôi quá cao rồi", đoạn bà quay sang con gái, "Akali, đây là ngài Kusho."_

" _Cháu chào ngài ạ", cô bé cúi đầu thật lễ phép để chứng minh sự quản giáo nghiêm ngặt mà mẹ cô đã dạy dỗ._

" _Đây là Akali, đúng không? Ta đã nghe mẹ cháu nhắc nhiều đến cháu. Nhất định sẽ là tương lai hứa hẹn cho Kinkou."_

" _Con bé vẫn đang trong quá trình luyện tập, vẫn còn thiếu sót nhiều. Mong ngài chỉ bảo thêm cho nó."_

" _Chắc chắn rồi. Hôm nay để cho con bé nghỉ ngơi đã, ngày mai ta sẽ kiểm tra khả năng của nó. Đừng đứng đây nữa, ta đã sai người chuẩn bị bữa ăn nhẹ cho mẹ con nàng rồi đấy."_

" _Ngài thật chu đáo."_

 _Một cách thong thả, vị thủ lĩnh cùng với nữ nhẫn giả bậc nhất Ionia đi trước, tiếp tục bàn luận với nhau về những vấn đề xung quanh Kinkou, cũng như những quy luật cân bằng mà họ đang cống hiến hết mình để bảo vệ. Akali không dám rời quá xa mẹ mình khi đặt chân đến một nơi hoàn toàn xa lạ, nhưng là nơi mà cô có thể sẽ gắn bó suốt phần đời còn lại. Theo sau cô ở một khoảng cách xa hơn, chàng trai mắt đỏ đang khoác vai người kia, có vẻ như là anh em hay đồng môn của anh ta, một sự luyên thuyên hồ hởi đối lập hẳn với sự trầm tĩnh vô cảm xúc. Bất giác cô bật cười, trông cứ như một con khỉ đang chơi đừa với một cái cây di dộng vậy._

 _Chàng trai đó tên là Zed. Cô sẽ ghi nhớ._


	2. Chapter 1: The imbalances

Tôi đã hoàn thành chap 1 trong đêm qua! Dường như ít người đọc nhỉ, phải chăng vì Akali và Zed tạm thời ko được ưa chuộng trong phiên bản 7.? Ngay cả Shen và Kenne tôi cũng chỉ thấy xuất hiện phần lớn trong đấu giải thôi :(

Thôi thì tôi cứ đăng fic ở đây, vì tôi lười và cũng ko biết về các forum là của LMHT. Bạn nào mang fic của tôi đi, ít nhất hãy để tên của tôi vào nhé. Dù sao cũng cám ơn các bạn thật nhiều!

\- oOo -

 _ **Chap 1: The imbalances**_

" _10 năm nữa, em sẽ trở thành cô dâu của anh!"_

 _Đối mắt Akali nở ra to tròn, miệng suýt há hốc ra trước chàng trai đứng đối diện mình. Thời gian dường như cũng trở nên bất động giống như cơ thể cô, trong khi đóa thược dược tím vừa được anh cài lên mái tóc xõa dài cô vẫn đang đung đưa những cánh hoa nhè nhẹ trong gió. Trước gò má ửng hồng của cô bé con, Zed nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ nhắn và hôn lên nó. Điều đó càng khiến cho trái tim trong lồng ngực cô đập rộn rã lên, trước khi anh phá ra một tràng cười lớn, kéo cô từ tầng mây thứ chín rớt xuống đất cái phịch._

" _Zed!"_

 _Tiếng gọi lớn của Shen cắt ngang tràng cười đến chảy cả nước mắt của cậu em nghịch phá. Anh lao đến cú đầu Zed như một hình phạt cho việc từ nãy đến giờ anh đã đi tìm Zed khắp nơi._

" _Cha đang chờ chúng ta trong phòng tập, em còn ở đây trêu đùa con gái nhà người ta à!"_

 _Zed né cú gõ đầu đau điếng của người đồng môn, nhưng sau đó vẫn bị Shen điên tiết câu cổ kéo lê về phía hành lang. Anh chỉ kịp vẫy tay chào Akali mấy cái, vẫn với kiểu nửa đùa nửa thật của một chàng thanh niên vừa đến tuổi cặp kê._

" _Akali, hãy nhớ lời anh nói nhé!"_

 _Cô vẫn đứng đó như trời trồng, nhìn theo hai vị sư huynh khuất bóng sau dãy hành lang dài. Mảnh vườn nhỏ vẫn còn lộng gió, như thể đang nhắc đi nhắc lại câu nói ấy trong lòng cô. Hoa anh đào tung bay, một sắc hồng miên man lấp đầy không gian yên tĩnh. Trái tim trong lồng ngực thêm một phen nữa nảy lên, bồi hồi xúc động đến nghẹn lời, nhưng cô cố nén lại. Cô gỡ cành hoa thược dược ra khỏi tóc mình, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế gỗ, mân mê nó trong tay. Một nụ cười thoáng nhẹ nở trên đôi môi mim mím, đối mắt rươm rướm khẽ chớp qua hàng mi cong._

…

 _Một thời gian sau, cuộc đại chiến nổ ra. Các chàng trai chọn cho mình con đường riêng, với lòng đầy quyết tâm, nhiệt huyết sôi sục, tinh thần sắt đá và mối thù sâu đến tận xương tủy._

 _Đó cũng là lúc mà thế giới của cô sụp đổ. Và trái tim cô tan vỡ._

\- oOo -

10 năm sau.

Mặt trời bắt đầu len lỏi qua rặng cây, chiếu tia nắng đầu tiên vào khung cửa sổ khép kín. Akali mở mắt thức dậy trong một buổi sáng còn đượm mùi sương sớm, lật chăn rời khỏi giường và thay bộ đồ ngủ bằng chiếc áo choàng lông để chuẩn bị đi tắm. Đó là công việc đầu tiên để thanh tẩy, một trong những nguyên tắc mà cô luôn tuân theo vào mỗi buổi sáng để tự cân bằng bản thân trước khi tham gia vào các buổi luyện tập của hội Kinkou. Tiếp theo đó, cô ngồi xuống bàn trang điểm nhìn vào hình ảnh phản chiếu của bản thân trong giây lát trước khi bắt đầu trang điểm để che đi các khiếm khuyết trên gương mặt mình. Đống son phấn ở đó luôn nhắc nhở rằng cô là một cô gái đã trưởng thành, với trách nhiệm gánh trên vai và lý tưởng đặt trong lòng. Mái tóc được chải chuốt và cột lên gọn gàng, trước khi cô chọn cho mình một bộ chiến phục. Đôi trâm cài quen thuộc vẫn còn nằm trên bàn. Ngập ngừng một lúc, cô quyết định cài nó lên tóc như mọi ngày cô đã cài. Cô ngắm mình lần cuối, má hồng, môi đỏ, tóc đen, da trắng và bộ váy xanh lá cây. Mọi thứ đều hài hòa. Như vậy là đủ hài lòng.

Khi cô đến sân tập, Shen và Kennen đã có mặt ở đó cùng các nhẫn giả khác từ trước. Nhưng không phải là quá trễ khi họ chỉ mới bắt đầu bài khởi động, và cô có thể vào tập cùng họ mà không gặp chút rắc rối nào.

"Chào Akali!", Kennen vẫy tay.

"Kennen, hôm nay cậu đến cớm hơn bình thường nhỉ?"

"Sự cân bằng trong tôi nói rằng từ giờ tôi phải thức sớm để luyện tập!"

"Vậy sao?", cô nở một nụ cười nhẹ, "có vẻ như cậu có linh cảm khá tốt nhỉ."

"Đó là trực giác mà! Đồng hồ sinh học của mỗi người sẽ làm cho họ tự nhận thức rằng mình phải làm những gì tốt nhất cho bản thân!"

Nói rồi Kennen tiếp tục các bài tập về phản xạ và tốc độ đánh, và bắt đầu cuốn theo Akali khi cô tham gia bằng cặp liềm trong tay mình. Với thân thể nhỏ nhắn, cô né các cú phóng điện làm choáng của cậu và phản đòn lại bằng khả năng tàng hình và tấn công bất ngờ. Tuy nhiên, tỉ lệ thành công của cô bị hạ xuống khi Kennen thường xuyên phát hiện được hướng di chuyển và bắt bài được cô, ngăn chặn dấu ấn đặt trên người cậu có thể phát huy tác dụng tối đa. Thậm chí cậu còn khắc ngược trở lại dấu ấn của chính mình lên vị đồng môn và làm hao tổn khá nhiều nội năng của cô khi phải chống đỡ. Cuối buổi tập, cô đành chấp nhận kết quả thua khi Kennen tung ra khả năng giật điện cả thế giới, làm tê liệt mọi đối thủ trong tầm của cơn bão sét, bao gồm cả cô và một số nhẫn giả xung quanh.

"Sắc mặt của cô không được tốt, Akali."

Cô hơi giật mình khi nghe thấy giọng nói trầm trầm xuất hiện sau lưng mình. Shen đứng bên cạnh chiếc ghế dài, đưa tay trao cho cô một ống tre chứa đầy nước suối tinh khiết sau buổi luyện tập. Cô nhận lấy nó một cách hơi ngượng ngập, như bất kì lúc nào mà cô ở một mình với anh.

"Tôi ổn mà. Tôi không sao hết."

"Việc này đã diễn ra liên tục 5 ngày liền. Nói xem, vì sao kỹ năng của cô đột ngột bị suy giảm?", anh vẫn lạnh lùng hỏi, không hề né tránh.

"Có lẽ...tôi bị phân tâm."

"Vì chuyện gì?"

"Hai ngày nữa là đến ngày giỗ của mẹ tôi. Ngày mà mẹ tôi mất. Và...cả cha của anh, thủ lĩnh."

"Tôi nhớ", anh gật đầu, "điều đó đã ảnh hưởng nhiều đến cô à?"

"Tôi nghĩ vậy. Gần đây tôi thường mơ thấy mẹ tôi."

"Cô có thể nghỉ phép vào ngày đó. Đã lâu cô không về nhà, phải không?"

"Vâng, nhưng tôi nghĩ là không cần thiết lắm…"

"Cô đang bị mất cân bằng", Shen ngắt lời, "cô ngày càng thể hiện rõ điều đó. Tôi không trách cô, nữ nhẫn giả."

"Nữ nhẫn giả thì sao?", Akali đột ngột nổi đóa, "thủ lĩnh, anh đừng nghĩ rằng phụ nữ thì dễ dàng yếu đuối, dễ rơi lệ!"

"Tôi không có ý đó, đừng hét vào mặt tôi như vậy."

"Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi không muốn về nhà. Tôi cần ở một mình."

Vừa dứt lời, cô đứng phắt dậy, đặt bình nước xuống và bước nhanh về phía hành lang hướng đến sảnh, bỏ lại vị thủ lĩnh im lặng nhìn theo qua lớp mặt nạ dày. Ra đến cổng, cô quyết định rời khỏi khu biệt xá của Kinkou, đi dạo về phía bìa rừng, nơi những tán cây tùng xanh ngắt đang rì rào đưa mình theo gió.

Cô không biết vì sao mình lại nổi giận vô cớ như thế. Xét cho cùng, những gì mà Mắt Hoàng Hôn nói không hẳn là sai. Mỗi năm, đến thời gian này, tâm trạng của cô lại trở nên xấu đi. Dù cô muốn không nhớ đến, nó vẫn ở đó, trong những lời bàn tán và những câu chuyện truyền miệng của các nhẫn giả, không thể tránh né được. Ngày ấy, đúng vào cái ngày mà cô được nghỉ phép trở về nhà, cuộc chiến đã bùng nổ. Dù ngay sau đó, cô tức tốc cưỡi ngựa phi hết mã lực quay lại ngôi đền, nhưng những gì trước mắt cô chỉ còn là một chiến trường rực lửa, và rất nhiều thi thể của các nhẫn giả đã ngã xuống. Bao gồm cả thủ lĩnh Kusho và mẹ của cô.

Cho đến tận bây giờ, cô vẫn không thể tự ngừng trách bản thân. Phải chi cô không bỏ đi. Phải chi cô ở lại chiến đấu cùng mọi người. Nếu có thể đánh đổi, cô nhất định dẽ hy sinh bản thân để mẹ cô, ngài Kusho có cơ hội sống sót. Nhưng quá khứ là không thay đổi được. Họ đã chết dưới tay của Zed và đội quân của hắn. Là Zed, đã hạ sát tất cả bọn họ.

Bàn tay dần nắm chặt lại, kêu lên răng rắc khi cơn giận dữ trộn lẫn với một cơn đau vô hình xuất hiện, dày xéo trái tim cô. Tại sao lại là Zed? Cô, có lẽ đến cuối đời, cũng không hiểu, và không muốn hiểu lý do cuối cùng khiến hắn trở thành kẻ phản đồ khinh sư diệt tổ để đến với bóng tối. Nhiệm vụ của Nắm Đấm Bóng Đêm là truy quét bất cứ kẻ nào dám gây ra sự mất cân bằng của khởi nguyên. Cô được dạy như thế, và chỉ cần biết như thế. Nhưng, đã bao lần cô tự hỏi, nếu ngày đó cô tham chiến, nếu lúc đó đối mặt với Zed, liệu cô có đủ can đảm xuống tay?

Lê bước đến một gốc cây tùng có chân rễ lớn, cô ngồi xuống. Đóa thược dược tím ngày nào giờ chỉ còn là những cánh hoa khô tàn úa, vẫn được cô ép lại, cất giữ cẩn thận nơi ngực trái. Một lần nữa, như nhiều lần trước đây, cô lôi nó ra, mân mê nó trên bàn tay. Đã 10 năm trôi qua. Thời gian hóa ra không dài đằng đẵng như cô nghĩ, khi mà cô không còn muốn nhắc đến, nhớ đến, hy vọng đến. Thiếu nữ ngây thơ ngày nào giờ đây đã trở thành một phụ nữ, hơn thế nữa, một nhẫn giả, phiêu bạt và trải qua đủ để dật tắt hết những ảo tưởng mơ hồ như giấc mơ ban ngày hoàn toàn không tồn tại. Con đường từ lâu đã chia đôi ngả, còn trông mong gì hơn là những tổn thương, những mất mát in hằn, ray rứt âm ỉ mỗi đêm, không bao giờ lành lặn?

Hai ngày nữa thôi, sẽ đến khoảng thời gian tưởng nhớ đến sự hy sinh của mẹ cô. Mẹ đã chết để cô được sống. Ôm đóa hoa khô vào lòng, cô nhắm mắt, nhớ đến người phụ nữ có mái tóc đen nhánh luôn búi cao, và đôi mắt màu hổ phách luôn nhìn thẳng vào kẻ đối diện. Cô đã thừa hưởng toàn bộ nhan sắc từ mẹ của mình, nhưng lại luôn cảm thấy bản thân không thể trở nên sắt đá, kiên định, quyết đoán như những gì mà bà đã có. Nếu bà còn sống, cô thật sự muốn nhận được lời khuyên từ bà.

Buông ra một hơi thở dài, cô bật ra một tiếng cười khan. Kẻ giữ cho thế giới cân bằng lại đánh mất sự cân bằng của chính bản thân mình. Những lúc thế này, cô cảm thấy mình không xứng đáng với danh hiệu cao quý đã được thừa kế từ mẹ. Cô nhớ mẹ. Tại sao, cha cô đã mất từ khi cô còn rất bé, mà bà vẫn có thể tiếp tục sống, nuôi cô khôn lớn và truyền dạy cho cô mọi tinh hoa mà bà có được? Tại sao Shen vẫn bình thản sống tiếp, tại sao Kennen vẫn vô tư như một cậu bé, mà cô thì không?

Có phải chỉ vì một câu nói, hay vì một cành hoa, đã khiến cho mọi lớp giáp bảo vệ quanh cô tan biến? Vì cô đã trốn tránh quá lâu, tự ép mình ngủ yên trong sự thanh thản giả tạo mà chưa một lần dám đối diện với sự thật?

Sự thật là, người đó đã ra đi. Bỏ lại cô ở đây với một khoảng trống không cách nào lấp đầy. Thanh xuân đó chỉ còn nằm trong hồi ức, càng đẹp chừng nào, lại càng đau chừng ấy. Vì không thể giết chết chính mình, nên chỉ muốn giết chết người, hy vọng tìm ra được một kết thúc cho bản thân, thoát ra khỏi nỗi ám ảnh dày vò trong mỗi giấc mơ. Nỗi hận thù như lửa thiêu đốt trong cô từng đợt, không có cách nào dập tắt, không điều gì làm nguôi ngoai.

Có lẽ, đó là số phận dành cho cô, sự xếp đặt tréo ngoe đầy bi thương. Ngay cả bóp nát cánh hoa mềm yếu trên tay, cô còn không làm được, thì còn có thể làm được gì hơn là chấp nhận nó?


	3. Chapter 2: To keep you alive

Tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy khó khăn khi viết fic cho LMHT. Việc Riot sửa đổi rồi thêm thắt vào thông tin về lịch sử, địa lý, địa danh và xuất xứ của các vị tướng làm tôi xoắn não lên và buộc phải tìm hiểu lại từ đầu, thậm chí tôi ước rằng tôi có thể gặp một Rioter nào đó đang phụ trách vụ này để hỏi thẳng anh ta luôn cho rồi! Vâng, chỉ có chuyện tình cảm của các nhân vật là không đủ đâu T_T

Vì vậy, tôi mong các bạn thông cảm vì những sai sót không mong muốn của tôi. Tôi sẽ rất cảm kích nếu các bạn có thể chỉ ra chỗ sai cho tôi để tôi có thêm thông tin chính xác.

\- oOo -

 _ **Chap 2: To keep you alive**_

Buổi tối, mặc cho sự nhộn nhịp của nhà ăn chung, khi các nhẫn giả đều tập trung để dùng bữa đúng giờ, Akali ngồi một mình ở góc bàn cùng với người bạn thân lâu năm của mình, Kennen. Cô không thiết ăn uống gì mấy, chỉ vì Kennen cứ cố kéo cô đến vì không muốn cô bỏ bữa. Để khích lệ tinh thần cho cô, cậu cố ý mua nhiều món có rau xanh thật tươi, một trong những món ưa thích của cô, dù điều đó không có nhiều tác dụng lắm cho cô lúc này.

"Cô ngồi quay đũa cả giờ đồng hồ rồi đó, Akali", cậu trút một đống rau trộn vào chén của cô, "đừng để tôi phải ăn hết một mình chứ!"

"Cám ơn, Kennen."

"Có chuyện gì thì nói với tôi này, vừa ăn vừa kể", Kennen nói với cái miệng nhai nguồm ngoàm.

"Cũng không có gì quan trọng lắm. Gần đến ngày tưởng niệm cuộc đại chiến nhẫn giả rồi."

"À, ra là vậy", cậu gật gù, "đó là ngày cố thủ lĩnh và mẹ của cô đã hy sinh."

"Ừ, mất mát quá lớn cho giới nhẫn giả. Tôi đã không tham gia cuộc chiến đó nên…"

"Đừng tự dằn vặt mình, thực ra dù cô có tham gia hay không, kết thúc của nó cũng không thay đổi."

Kennen ngừng đũa, suy tư một lúc về cuộc chiến đẫm máu nhất lịch sử nhẫn giả mà cậu đã tận mắt chứng kiến.

"Zed và môn đệ của hắn rất mạnh. Thêm nữa, hắn đã cố ý lừa bịp ngài Kusho để ngài ấy mất cảnh giác. Chỉ có Shen mới đủ sức đối đầu với hắn. Lúc đó nếu không có anh ta, tất cả nhẫn giả của Kinkou đều bị tàn sát hết."

"Ngày nào đó nhất định hắn phải trả giá cho điều đó!", Akali nghiến răng.

"Đừng nóng vội thế, lực lượng của chúng ta còn chưa bằng phân nửa của hắn bây giờ. Sau lần đó hắn không truy sát Kinkou nữa, cũng 7 năm rồi nhỉ."

"Hắn e ngại thủ lĩnh chăng?"

"Không hề. Xét về sức mạnh cá nhân, tôi không nghĩ hắn thua kém Shen. Có lẽ hắn mưu tính cho một kế hoạch nào đó lớn hơn."

"Nếu tôi có đủ sức mạnh, cả hắn và Hội Bóng Đêm của hắn đã không đứng vững đến tận bây giờ!"

"Dù cô có đủ sức mạnh, Shen cũng không để cô ra tay đâu."

"Vì sao?"

"Vì anh ấy đã cố ý giấu cô đi vào cái ngày đại chiến xảy ra."

"Sao cơ?"

Akali há hốc mồm ra, đánh rơi đôi đũa xuống mặt bàn. Nhận ra hình như mình đã để hở ra một bí mật không nên nói, Kennen ngậm miệng lại ngay, lúng túng chưa biết nên hành xử tiếp theo như thế nào. Lẽ nào lâu như vậy, Shen vẫn chưa cho cô biết? Nếu đúng là vậy thì kì này cậu chết thật rồi!

"Kennen, chuyện là thế nào vậy?", cô mở to mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào người bạn mình.

"Xem như tôi chưa nói gì cả! Thật là…"

"Tôi xin cậu đấy, làm ơn nói cho tôi biết!", cô túm lấy cổ áo cậu và lắc mạnh bạo.

"Làm ơn, Akali, nếu tôi nói, Shen sẽ bổ Kiếm Hồn lên đầu tôi mất!"

"Làm ơn, Kennen! Cậu có biết tôi đã dày vò bao nhiêu năm vì không có mặt trong cuộc chiến đó không? Tôi lẽ ra đã chiến đấu và chết cho Kinkou, nhưng thay vào đó lại ung dung lên ngựa về nhà mà chẳng biết gì! Cậu biết tôi đã hối hận biết bao nhiêu không?"

Không thể không thương xót cho sự xúc động hiện rõ trên mặt vị nữ nhẫn giả, Kennen thở dài, gỡ tay cô ra khỏi cổ áo mình, ngừng một chút suy nghĩ xem nên bắt đầu từ đâu, rồi mới quyết định kể.

"Lúc đó ngài Kusho đã biết trước về sự trở lại của Zed. Các nhẫn giả đã chuẩn bị để đối phó với hắn, nhưng Shen lại không muốn cho cô biết về điều đó. Anh ấy đã thống nhất với mẹ cô rằng nên viện một lý do để cô rời khỏi đền thờ. Vì thế cô đã nhận được thông báo nghỉ phép và về nhà vài ngày. Shen muốn cô được an toàn tuyệt đối, trở thành người thừa kế của mẹ cô."

"Thật...sao?", Akali mấp máy môi, gần như không nói nên lời, "tại sao chứ?"

"Tôi không rõ còn có lý do nào khác không, nhưng tôi vẫn nghĩ đó là quyết định đúng đắn của anh ấy. Mọi việc anh ấy làm đều đã được suy tính cẩn thận, không thể sai được."

Akali ngồi phịch xuống ghế. Mọi thứ trước mắt cô bắt đầu trở nên mờ ảo, cô vẫn không thể tin nổi vào sự thật này. Cô không tin.

Không có một chút suy nghĩ nào đọng lại trong tâm trí, cô bỗng đứng bật dậy, vụt chạy đi như bay với tốc độ của một nhẫn giả bậc nhất, để lại Kennen dù có biến hình thành cục sấm cũng không kịp cản lại, chỉ có thể đúng dậy gọi với theo trong vô vọng trước sự hiếu kì của rất nhiều cặp mắt của các nhẫn giả xung quanh.

"Akali!"

Tiếng gió cắt vào tán cây đang xao động thật mạnh bên ngoài đã làm gián đoạn thời gian ngồi thiền tĩnh tâm của Shen. Anh mở mắt ra, nhận thấy có một bóng người vừa áp sát đến cửa phòng mình, và một giọng nói với hơi thở gấp gáp vang lên, phá tan không gian tĩnh mịch của đêm tối.

"Thủ lĩnh, anh còn thức không?"

"Tôi đây."

"Tôi có chuyện muốn nói với anh."

Chưa cần phải giáp mặt với Akali, vị đầu lĩnh của hội Kinkou đã cảm nhận được mức độ nghiêm trọng của những gì sắp xảy ra. Vẫn giữ phong thái tĩnh tại, anh hướng về phía cánh cửa đáp lời.

"Vào đi."

Lập tức Akali đẩy cửa ra ngay. Cô bước vào phòng riêng của một người đàn ông không chút nao núng, vì giờ đây tâm trí cô đã tràn ngập sự hỗn độn của cảm xúc, cùng với vô vàn những câu hỏi chỉ chầu chực tuôn ra không kiểm soát.

"Thủ lĩnh, tôi vừa mới nghe kể một chuyện", cô đi thẳng vào vấn đề, "anh đã ngăn cản không cho tôi tham gia cuộc đại chiến, phải không?"

"Đúng vậy."

"Tại sao? Anh biết tôi rất muốn cống hiến cho Kinkou cơ mà? Tại sao anh lại bày kế dẫn dụ tôi bỏ đi?", giọng nói của cô trở nên mãnh liệt, bao nhiêu phẫn nộ bắt đầu tuôn đổ.

"Vì điều đó giúp cho cô sống sót."

"Tôi không phải là kẻ tham sống sợ chết! Tôi đã mong muốn có thể góp công sức cho đại cuộc! Đó là nhiệm vụ và lý tưởng của tôi!"

"Dù cô có ở đó cũng không thay đổi được gì", Shen vẫn kiên nhẫn, "dẫu sao sau khi thừa kế danh hiệu Nắm Đấm Bóng Đêm, cô đã cống hiến nhiều rồi."

"Thủ lĩnh, anh không thể hiểu được cảm giác của tôi!"

"Điều cô nên làm lúc này là tĩnh tâm cho bản thân cô. Cô đang tự đẩy mình vào sự hỗn loạn không đáng có."

"Chính vì tôi đã bỏ lỡ quá nhiều thứ trong quá khứ! Tôi không hiểu, thủ lĩnh, anh cũng đã mất cha, sao anh lại có thể bình thản như thế? Tại sao anh không giết chết Zed để báo thù?"

"Vì đó không phải là điều cha tôi muốn", Shen đứng lên, đối mặt với vị nữ nhẫn giả, "quá khứ là thứ không thể thay đổi, cũng không cần nhớ lại."

"Anh có thể quên, nhưng tôi thì không!"

Akali chạy vụt đi như một con sóc, tiếng bước chân cứ thế xa dần. Nhịp thở của cô tăng lên theo từng bước, nỗi uất ức tràn dâng trong lòng không có cách nào giải tỏa nổi. Nói chuyện với đồ máu lạnh vô cảm ấy chỉ thêm phí thời gian mà thôi. Tại sao cô phải tiếp tục sống sót, để rồi một mình gánh lấy cả một thế giới đã tan nát, ôm một trái tim chằng chịt vết thương, không ai quan tâm, không người an ủi?

Ngâm mình một lúc khá lâu trong bồn tắm, Akali để mặc bản thân ngụp lặn bên dưới làn nước ấm phủ đầy bọt trắng, chỉ thi thoảng mới có một vài bọt khí thoát ra từ mũi cô thả lên trên. Cô không muốn cứ ở yên nơi này và chờ đợi. Đã quá lâu cho sự kiên nhẫn trong tuyệt vọng của cô, khi mà những đám mây xám mờ mịt cứ mãi che phủ trước mắt, không cho cô biết ngày mai sẽ như thế nào. Cũng đã đủ mệt mỏi để gồng gánh sự đổ nát của quá khứ. Cô cần phải làm điều gì đó, ít nhất là vào lúc này. Thời hạn cuối cùng cũng đã đến, cô không muốn mình phải tiếc nuối thêm bất kì điều gì.

Tắm xong, Akali bắt đầu chuẩn bị hành trang cho chuyến hành trình trở về nhà. Cô cho hết mọi vật dụng cá nhân vào tay nải, khoác vào bộ chiến phục huyết nguyệt, đội mũ vành che mặt và âm thầm di chuyển đến nhà ngựa, khi đêm ngày càng khuya và không còn ai thức ngoại trừ các phiên canh gác của nhẫn giả vòng quanh khuôn viên. Leo lên lưng con chiến mã, cô quay lại nhìn ngôi đền tạm của hội Kinkou một lần nữa. Có lẽ cô sẽ không còn cơ hội quay lại nơi này. Nhưng ít ra, cô đã tìm ra cho mình một lối thoát. Cho dù đó là con đường chết, cô vẫn tự nguyện dấn thân vào, hy sinh, chuộc tội và cống hiến tất cả cho lý tưởng của mình.

* * *

" _Này Shen, Akali dạo này tiến bộ nhanh nhỉ."_

 _Shen nhìn theo hướng mà Zed vừa chỉ qua. Cô bé với thân nhìn nhỏ nhắn và mái tóc đen tuyền dài chấm lưng, mới ngày nào còn chặt đứt sợi xích to bằng tay không, bây giờ đã được trao cho một cặp liềm để theo học các chiêu thức cao hơn._

" _Em quan tâm đến cô ấy nhiều quá rồi đấy."_

" _Tất nhiên rồi, hội Kinkou được mấy người là phái nữ đâu. Cho dù sau này có chuyện gì, Akali cũng phải sống, như vậy mới thừa kế được lý tưởng của phu nhân!"_

" _Nếu em muốn sánh vai cùng cô ấy thì phải thắng được anh đã."_

" _Còn phải nói! Em sẽ thắng anh và nhất định cha sẽ công nhận tài năng của em!", Zed đưa quả đấm lên đầy tự tin._

 _Mặc cho Zed bắt đầu mở miệng luyên thuyên về các kế hoạch của tương lai, Shen đã hướng tâm tư mình về những ý niệm hoàn toàn khác. Đằng kia, bên góc phòng, Akali vẫn miệt mài tập luyện. Mồ hôi lấm tấm nhỏ giọt cũng không thể che lấp được vẻ duyên dáng uyển chuyển trong từng động tác, từng nhịp bước, như thể cô đang lạc vào một điệu múa tuyệt diệu mang đầy sự quyến rũ chết chóc…_

* * *

Giấc ngủ mơ màng của Shen bị đánh thức bởi tiếng vó ngựa dồn dập từ xa, dù nhỏ nhưng vẫn đủ để mang lại cho anh một linh cảm khác thường. Anh mở bật cửa ra, băng ngang qua mảnh sân nhỏ, nhìn về phía dãy phòng của các nữ nhẫn giả. Rồi trong tích tắc, bóng anh biến mất, chỉ còn thanh Kiếm Hồn phát sáng lập lòe như một bóng ma giữa màn đêm u tối.


	4. Chapter 3: The last rupture

Tôi đã tốn khá nhiều thời gian cho chap này, vì các cảnh giao tranh đối với tôi rất khó viết. Xin lỗi các bạn, tôi vẫn viết nó rất tệ :(

\- oOo -

 _ **Chap 3: The last rupture**_

Tảng sáng, Akali đã đến được khu thị trấn cũ, nơi mà cô đã sinh ra và trải qua một tuổi thơ đầy hồn nhiên trong sáng. Trái ngược với sự phồn hoa của kinh thành cùng các khu thương trấn lớn, sự tĩnh mịch bao phủ một vùng nông thôn tản mác, nơi mà người dân quanh năm chỉ quanh quẩn với việc cày bừa, săn bắn và đốn củi. Vượt qua con đường đất đá phủ bụi, cô dừng lại nơi ngôi nhà bên triền đồi. Mở cánh cổng đã sờn bạc màu sơn, cô lặng lẽ cảm nhận sự u tịch của một dinh phủ đã lâu không có người ở. Mảnh sân vắng vẻ đã mọc đầy hoa dại, những mái hiên cột trụ phủ dày lớp bụi sau bao năm tháng. Những cây lê, cây ngô đồng vẫn còn đó, cao lớn sừng sững theo thời gian, nhẹ rung rinh tán cây như thể đang chào đón người chủ cũ quay về. Dắt ngựa vào cột ở gốc cây, Akali tiện tay cắt vài nhánh hoa, rồi vòng ra sân sau.

Ngôi mộ đá nằm im lìm giữa khuôn viên đầy gió, bên cạnh chiếc giếng nhỏ. Sau cuộc chiến, được sự cho phép của thủ lĩnh, cô đã đưa di hài của mẹ về đây chôn cất, vì cô biết di nguyện cuối cùng của bà là dù có chết ở đâu, tử thương ở chiến trận nào, cũng muốn được trở về nhà. Múc ít nước từ giếng, cô tưới lên hai chiếc bia, rời đặt bó hoa bên cạnh.

"Mẹ, tha lỗi cho con bất hiếu đã không thể làm mẹ tự hào."

Một cách đầy phiền muộn, cô lau đi những vết bụi mờ trên bia đá, lòng càng thêm u uẩn. Cô đã gạt bỏ đi mọi vui thú của hồng trần, lao vào tập luyện để trở thành một chiến binh bị khiếp hãi bởi mọi tên đàn ông, những kẻ sẽ nhận một cây liềm vào mặt nếu làm bất cứ điều gì khiến cô không hài lòng. Cô đã học cách đứng vững, học cách vực dậy sau bao vấp ngã. Thật kiêu hùng, thật chết chóc. Bất cứ kẻ nào nhận được dấu ấn sát thủ đều phải cầu nguyện cho một cái chết ít đau đớn nhất được gây ra bởi Nắm Đấm Tử Thần của cô. Nhưng sau bao nỗ lực, thứ duy nhất cô không thể hạ sát được chính là nỗi thù hận trong trái tim cô.

"Mẹ, thời gian đã đến rồi. Con muốn kết thúc tất cả những chuyện này. Con có thể sẽ không quay về, nhưng con không hối hận. Mẹ, xin hãy cầu nguyện cho con ở nơi chín suối."

Tâm nguyện thêm một lúc nữa, đôi mắt cô mở bừng ra, nhìn đăm đăm vào khoảng không trước mặt với một sự quyết tâm cháy rực bên trong. Đội lại chiếc mũ vành, cô kéo chiếc mặt nạ lên, cúi chào ngôi mộ của mẹ theo một nghi thức trang trọng, rồi rảo bước ra đi, không một lần ngoảnh lại phía sau. Tiếng vó ngựa lại khuất xa, bỏ lại con đường đất trải dài tít tắp được tưới vàng rượi bởi nắng xuân và những nụ hoa anh đào đầu tiên vừa chớm nở.

Hoàng hôn bắt đầu tắt nắng ở chân trời, trả lại một buổi chiều choạng vạng tối xung quanh ngôi đền cổ kính ngự bên dãy núi hùng vĩ. Từ lâu nơi này đã không còn là vùng đất xanh tươi tràn đầy sinh khí nữa, mà đã trở thành một hoang địa âm u bị bao phủ bởi những lớp sương dày, đến nỗi không một loại ánh sáng có thể lọt qua nổi. Trong không trung, các tinh thể sáng lấp lánh bay lập lờ như đom đóm, ám hiệu rằng lượng sinh khí cuối cùng đang bị hút cạn dần bởi bóng đêm. Âm thầm như một bóng ma, Akali tiến đến một gốc cây trơ cành, quan sát tình hình canh gác của đám nhẫn giả. Từng tên một lần lượt bị cô áp sát và hạ thủ bên dưới lớp tàng hình, nhanh đến nỗi những tên khác không thể nhận biết kịp điều gì đang xảy ra. Đến khi bị phát hiện, hơn phân nửa trong số chúng đã trở về với địa ngục. Không ở lại dây dưa lâu với đám đồ đệ, cô tiếp tục giữ lớp tàng hình, tiến vào sâu bên trong ngôi đền, rồi dừng lại ở đại sảnh lớn nhất.

Ở nơi đó, không còn những bức tượng kiêu hùng của các nhẫn giả vĩ đại trong lịch sử, không còn những vật trang trí quý giá mà các vị thủ lĩnh sưu tập như các chiến tích được ghi dấu. Tất cả chỉ còn lại một không gian trống rỗng, mờ tối với ánh sáng đỏ như máu chớp nhoáng lấp ló sau màn sương mỏng. Không khí loãng và lạnh lẽo tựa như chốn giam cầm của các u hồn không tìm được lối thoát. Akali quan sát quanh, tay nắm chặt đôi liềm với sự cảnh giác cao độ.

"Chào mừng đã đến đây, Akali."

Một giọng cười trầm ồ ồ vang lên như vọng ra từ địa ngục khiến cho ai nghe đến cũng phải dựng tóc gáy. Akali lùi lại khi một bóng người hiện ra sau làn sương, tia nhìn chết chóc từ chiếc mặt nạ xoáy thẳng vào cô như đang khiếu khích tất cả cuồng nộ bên trong cô. Giữ chặt sự bình tĩnh của mình, cô giơ cây liềm lên với tư thế phòng thủ, cảm nhận được rằng không chỉ có một mình hắn ở đây. Có thể là bọn đệ tử mai phục xung quanh, hoặc những cái bóng của hắn cố tình lượn lờ để gây thêm sợ hãi cho cô.

"Đừng đối xử với bạn cũ như vậy", Zed mỉa mai, "thật đáng ngạc nhiên khi sau ngần ấy năm, cô vẫn muốn đến tìm ta."

"10 năm, Zed."

"Cô đã trưởng thành hơn nhiều."

"Đừng nói chuyện tầm phào nữa. Ta đến đây là để giết chết ngươi!"

Một tràng cười khác, lần này phát ra từ mọi cái bóng của Zed, càng khiến cho cơn giận dữ của Akali sôi sục.

"Thật sao? Tên thủ lĩnh có biết không?"

"Không kiên quan đến ngươi. Đừng nhiều lời!"

Trong tích tắc, Akali dùng tốc độ của mình đặt dấn ấn lên Zed, nhưng càng đến gần, thứ cô nhìn thấy chỉ là cái bóng của hắn. Zed bắt đầu di chuyển và tạo ra nhiều cái bóng ở nhiều vị trí khác nhau, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không hề kích hoạt phi tiêu và đôi kiếm của mình để đối phó với thứ vũ khí sắc lẻm trong tay cô.

"Ta không đùa giỡn với ngươi! Hãy chiến đấu như một nhẫn giả thực thụ đi!", cô hét lên, múa đôi liềm thành một vòng tròn bén ngót và bắt đầu vung ra xung quanh.

"Nhẫn giả thực thụ? Cô không có tư cách để nói ra từ đó, Akali", hắn gầm gừ.

Chỉ bằng một tay với tốc độ như thần gió, Zed bắt được cánh tay của vị nữ nhẫn giả, khiến cho cây liềm trượt khỏi tay cô cắm thẳng xuống đất. Chớp lấy thời cơ đó, tay còn lại của cô ném ra một dải bom khói để kích hoạt tàng hình trở lại, vuột khỏi sự kềm giữ của hắn và chuẩn bị cho đợt tấn công bất ngờ. Nhưng Zed ngay lập tức cảm nhận được mối nguy hiểm tiềm tàng dưới lớp tàng hình đó, hắn phán đoán chính xác hướng di chuyển của cô và ngay lập tức dùng lưỡi kiếm dài trong ống tay kiếm đỡ được lưỡi liềm còn lại.

Di chuyển sang một chiếc bóng, hắn quay lại phản đòn, chém một nhát vào cô. Akali né được, nhưng trong tích tắc cuối cùng, lưỡi kiếm quét ngang vai áo làm đứt lìa mảnh vải màu đỏ thắm chắn phía trước ngực cô. Một vật gì đó rơi ra. Không thể suy nghĩ gì thêm, cô với tay chụp lấy nó, và Zed thừa cơ hội đó đổ bóng ra ngay sau lưng cô. Hắn áp sát cô, kề lưỡi kiếm sắc lẻm vào cổ cô ngay khi cô vừa nắm được nó.

"Cô không thể thắng được, Akali."

Tim cô run lên với lời thì thầm kề sát bên tai. Thở hổn hển với tấm lưng áp vào bộ giáp lạnh ngắt, cô cố nghĩ cách thoát khỏi tình cảnh này, khi mà một đường cắt vụt qua cổ cô, giọt máu đỏ tươi chảy dài xuống lưỡi kiếm sáng bóng.

"Akali…thực ra điều gì đã khiến cô cất công đến đây vậy?", giọng điệu hắn lại trở nên châm chọc và khiêu khích.

"Ngươi câm mồm đi!", cô nghiến răng.

Bàn tay còn lại của Zed nắm lấy cổ tay cô, ép cô phải thả ra thứ mà cô đang nắm chặt trong tay. Một đóa thược dược tím đã khô. Lưỡi kiếm ngay lập tức được tra vào trong ống tay, chỉ còn lại bàn tay sắt vẫn ép vào vai cô, mặc cho cô vùng vẫy thoát thân.

"Ồ, thật ngạc nhiên."

"Chết tiệt! Thả ta ra!"

Cánh tay buông lỏng, để cho Akali vùng ra, quay lại đối mặt với hắn, tuy nhiên bàn tay sắt vẫn giữ chặt cánh tay đang cầm đóa hoa héo úa. Trong thoáng giây, mọi cái bóng của hắn đều tan biến.

"Ta đã từng tin tưởng ngươi. Ta đã từng hy vọng. Cho đến ngày ngươi phá nát mọi thứ. Ta không thể tha thứ cho ngươi!"

Zed đứng lặng thinh trong vài giây, tia sáng trong đôi mắt đột nhiên yếu đi. Tim cô lại nẫng đi, rộn rã nhưng nhịp đập như phi mã, cố tự nhủ rằng đó không còn là Zed của ngày xưa nữa, giờ chỉ còn là chúa tể bóng tối, kẻ cuồng sát giữ khư khư lấy những chiếc bóng và làm đảo lộn trật tự cân bằng của vạn vật.

"Akali, cô mãi mãi là một kẻ ngây thơ, như lúc cô 14 tuổi", hắn nhoẻn miệng cười, nâng cằm của cô lên và cúi thật gần xuống, đến nỗi cô có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở lạnh toát phả ra phía sau chiếc mặt nạ.

"Buông ra! Khốn kiếp!"

Nắm đấm giận dữ xẹt qua chiếc mặt nạ, nhưng Zed không hề nao núng, cũng không tức giận. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được ngọn lửa đang bùng cháy trong đôi mắt màu hổ phách đó. Là vì hắn. Đôi mắt hắn lướt đi, dừng lại nơi đôi trâm cài trên tóc cô. Hắn nhếch mép, thở hắt ra thành một tiếng cười nhạt.

Đã từ lâu, hắn không còn bận tâm về điều gì ngoài thứ sức mạnh đang chảy tràn trong huyết quản. Hắn đã không còn muốn vướng bận, kể cả là một đóa thược dược tím hay hoa đào gió bay năm ấy. Hắn đã chối bỏ, đánh mất những thứ trước kia hắn từng khao khát muốn có. Đó là một sự trao đổi của số phận dành cho hắn. Và hắn đã chấp nhận rằng quên đi quá khứ là thứ tốt nhất mà hắn có thể làm để diễn trọn vẹn một vai diễn tà ác chết chóc trong cái thế giới mà sự sống luôn đẩy hắn vào đường cùng.

Những đau khổ, tuyệt vọng, từ lâu đã không còn ý nghĩa gì với hắn. Những gì hắn đã làm, không thể thay đổi được nữa.

"Về đi, Akali."

"Ta phải giết ngươi để trả thù! Ngươi là thế lực lớn nhất cả trở sự cân bằng!"

"Cản trở? Nếu không có bóng đêm, ánh sáng làm sao tỏa sáng?", hắn thì thầm, "cái gọi là sự cân bằng của các ngươi chỉ là sự yếu đuối, một trò đại bịp!"

Giật lấy đóa hoa trên tay cô, Zed bóp nát nó ra thành từng mảnh với một vẻ tàn nhẫn nhất. Từng cánh hoa héo hắt rơi rụng xuống chân cô.

"Trở về với hội ánh sáng của cô đi, nhóc con, và đừng bao giở tỏ ra ngu ngốc trước mặt ta nữa."

Cánh tay cô cuối cùng cũng được thả ra. Những cái bóng lại được tung ra. Zed tan biến vào một trong số đó, để lại trước mặt Akali một hình hài được tạo bởi làn khói đen hư vô. Nhặt lại vũ khí, cô điên cuồng lao vào tấn công, đoán hướng của Zed để đuổi bắt, nhưng thứ cô tìm thấy luôn chỉ là những chiếc bóng nhại lại động tác của hắn. Bọn môn đệ được báo hiệu, túa ra vây bắt cô. Trong cơn điên cuồng, cô xuống tay hạ sát tất cả bọn chúng, cho đến khi máu vương vãi ra mặt đất, những thi thể ngã xuống bất động dưới chân cô. Đó cũng là lúc chiếc bóng cuối cùng của Zed tan biến.

"ZEDDD!"

* * *

 _Đi rảo một vòng quanh thương trấn, Zed bắt gặp Akali đang đứng đước một cửa hàng bán trang sức. Đôi mắt cô nhìn chằm chằm vào một đôi trâm gỗ được chạm khắc tinh xảo, cũng là món đắt tiền nhất trong số các đồ món trang trí cho tóc._

" _Em thích đôi trâm ấy à?"_

" _Vâng, nhưng…mẹ em không cho em đủ tiền tiêu vặt…", cô thở dài buồn bã._

" _Để anh xem."_

 _Anh bắt đầu lục từng chiếc túi trên người mình. Một lúc sau, số tiền lẻ anh gom được cũng không đủ để mua đôi trâm đó tặng cho cô. Nhìn thấy nét mặt không còn tươi cười, lòng anh cũng chùng xuống, vội vàng xoa đầu an ủi cô._

" _Để lần sau nhé, anh nhất định sẽ mua tặng em."_

" _Vâng, không sao đâu ạ."_

 _Rời khỏi quầy hàng, họ cùng với Shen chuyển hàng hóa lên xe ngựa giúp cho phu nhân Nắm Đấm Bóng Đêm, rồi cũng lên ngựa trở về đền thờ ngay trong ngày. Mấy hôm sau, nhìn thấy trên tóc cô vẫn chỉ có một sợi dây buộc đơn giản, Zed mới chợt nhớ ra. Hôm nay anh có đủ thời gian rảnh rỗi để hoàn thành lời hứa của mình._

" _Shen! Đâu rồi?"_

 _Mở cửa phòng của vị sư huynh ra, anh vừa rống cổ gọi. Không có tiếng đáp lại, anh đoán Shen đã đi xuống võ đường với các đồng môn khác. Ý tưởng rủ anh trai cùng đến thương trấn tan biến dần, anh thở dài một cái rồi định đóng cửa phòng. Một cơn gió thổi qua, cánh cửa sổ khép hờ chợt mở tung. Một mảnh giấy từ đâu đáp xuống chân anh, anh nhặt lên một cách tò mò._

 _Zed nắm chặt mảnh giấy lại trong bàn tay run run, đôi mắt mở trừng trừng về phía chiếc bàn, nơi đang đặt một chiếc hộp nhỏ. Anh chưa bao giờ thắng được Shen. Anh chưa bao giờ có được thứ gì, kể cả là những thứ anh đã khao khát chiếm lấy. Trong giây lát, huyết quản sôi lên, anh rất muốn xé nát nó. Nhưng lát sau anh nghĩ lại, quyết định rời khỏi phòng, mang luôn những thứ chướng tai gai mắt ấy theo cùng mình._


	5. Chapter 4: The new dawn

Đây là chap dài nhất, nhưng tôi tin chắc sẽ là chap được mong chờ nhất, vì nó mà tôi đã gắn raitng M :D

Cảnh báo: lộ cảnh giường chiếu nóng lắm nhé :D

\- oOo -

 _ **Chap 4: The new dawn**_

Trời vẫn còn chưa sáng khi Akali quay về nhà. Khóa xong cánh cổng nặng nề, cô thậm chí không cột ngựa, mặc cho nó đi loanh quanh sân vườn để tìm cỏ tươi. Một cách mệt mỏi, cô trở về căn phòng cũ của mình, thắp tạm một ngọn nến leo lét trên vách tường, rồi ngồi xuống chiếc giường rộng.

Kết quả của chuyến đi này đã không được như cô mong muốn. Kẻ thù không giết được, nỗi hận chưa thể rửa. Nhưng cô đã nhận ra đôi điều. Khi cánh hoa cuối cùng rơi xuống, giấc mơ bao đêm của cô cũng tan biến theo. Đã không còn là Zed của ngày xưa nữa. Người đó đã chết, mãi mãi chết dưới quyền lực đen tối của bóng đêm. Có thể hắn sẽ đem đến nhiều đau khổ hơn cho sinh linh, đảo lộn nhiều hơn trật tự của sự cân bằng mà Kinkou cố công gìn giữ. Đối với cô, bi thương ai oán chỉ đến thế là cùng. Còn mong chờ gì hơn là một ngày nào đó, hoặc cô, Shen, Kennen, hoặc cả ba người sẽ tìm được cách cứu rỗi linh hồn hắn.

Ngước lên tấm hình mà người họa sĩ đã vẽ lại hình chân dung của cô và mẹ được treo áp tường, cô lại nghĩ đến mẹ. Mẹ đã sống sau ngần ấy năm mà không có cha bên cạnh, mà bà chưa bao giờ tỏ ra buồn phiền. Cô muốn trở nên cứng cỏi mạnh mẽ như mẹ. Ít ra, cô muốn bắt đầu lại từ đầu như bà, một cuộc sống đơn thân một mình, hoàn thành lý tưởng mà bà đã trao phó. Như vậy, biết đâu sẽ lấy lại được sự cân bằng bên trong, cảm xúc do chính mình điều khiển, không còn phụ thuộc vào ai khác.

Nhìn ra khung cửa sổ, cô nghĩ đến những nhẫn giả cùng chung chí hướng của mình. Không biết bây giờ Kennen và thủ lĩnh như thế nào, có lẽ họ đang lo lắng cho cô, vì cô hiếm khi nào ra ngoài mà khống báo trước. Khi trở về, cô sẽ chấp nhận mọi hình phạt mà Shen đặt ra như mọi nhẫn giả đã phạm vào quy pháp.

Đóa hoa thược dược đã không còn nữa. Cô tháo đôi trâm xuống, lại mân mê nó trong tay. Chợt, cô nhận ra trong ống tay giáp của mình có một vật gì đó. Cô mở ống tay ra, một mảnh giấy rơi xuống tấm chăn. Tuy nó đã có nhiều vết ố vàng và nhàu nát, cô vẫn có thể đọc được nội dung bên trong, là những dòng chữ viết tay nghiêng nghiêng chóng vánh.

" _Akali, tôi biết em thích đôi trâm này, nên tôi muốn tặng em. Tóc của em trông sẽ đẹp hơn nếu có chúng. Em đừng bận tâm lo lắng, dù có chuyện gì xảy ra trong tương lai, tôi mãi mãi kề vai sát cánh cùng em._

 _Nếu ngày nào đó em có để mắt đến tôi, tôi thật sự mong được kết hôn với em._

 _Shen."_

Mặt cô bỗng trở nên nóng bừng, thân nhiệt đột ngột tăng cao, trái tim muốn nhảy cả ra ngoài. Mảnh giấy lại rơi xuống, nằm yên vị trên chiếc chăn bông. Mắt cô dường như hoa đi. Đôi trâm cài vẫn đang ở trong bàn tay nắm chặt. Chính Zed đã tặng chúng cho cô cơ mà.

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế này?

Có tiếng động trên hiên nhà. Cô vơ vội lấy chiếc liềm dựng ở đầu giường, lớn giọng.

"Ai đó? Mau ra đi!"

Một lúc sau, có tiếng lách cách ngoài cửa sổ phòng cô. Cánh cửa bật mở, vị nhẫn giả đu người vào bên trong một cách bất đắc dĩ. Tim cô một lần nữa đập thình thịch lên khi nhận ra đó là Shen.

"Thủ...thủ lĩnh?"

"Mái nhà mục nát quá rồi, sơ hở thật", anh lẩm bẩm tự trách mình.

"Anh đến đây làm gì? Anh đi theo tôi à?"

"Để chắc chắn rằng cô an toàn."

Một sự im lặng bao trùm cả căn phòng trong một lúc khá lâu, khiến cho một người đa nghi nghĩ nhiều như anh cảm nhận được ngay có gì đó bất thường.

"Có chuyện gì thế? Cô không khỏe à?"

"Không, không phải…", cô càng ấp úng ngượng ngập hơn.

Hít một hơi sâu thu dũng khí, cô cầm mảnh giấy lên đưa cho anh.

"Tôi tìm thấy thứ này…"

Shen nhận lấy nó và mở ra. Trong một phút sau, chính anh cũng đứng im bất động như thể đã bị kẻ địch nào đó làm choáng. Nhìn dáng người anh qua ánh nến leo loét, Akali thầm tò mò rằng phía sau lớp mặt nạ ấy là cảm xúc gì, hay là chẳng có cảm xúc gì như thường lệ.

"Cô tìm được nó ở đâu?"

"Tôi đã gặp Zed. Anh ta nhét nó vào tay giáp của tôi khi tôi không để ý."

"..."

"Có thật là anh đã mua đôi trâm này không?"

"Phải, tôi đã mua."

"Sao anh không tặng cho tôi? Anh đã đưa cho anh ta à?"

"Không. Zed đã lấy cắp chúng."

"Sao?"

Một cách chậm rãi, anh quay lại, đối mặt với đôi mắt mở to của Akali.

"Tôi đã định tự tay trao cho em, nhưng trước đó Zed đã lấy chúng. Vì thế, em đã nhận được đôi trâm mà không kèm theo tờ giấy này."

"Tại sao anh ấy làm vậy?"

"Tôi không biết."

"Tại sao anh lại mua chúng?"

"Vì em thích chúng."

Bây giờ không chỉ tim cô đập loạn xạ, mà còn có cái gì đó nảy lên trong bụng cô nữa. Cảm giác gì thế này? Nó giống như cô vừa mới khám phá ra một mớ châu báu bị giấu đi sau 10 năm dài. Trong khi cô chỉ hướng về Zed, đau khổ dằn vặt vì anh, thì người đàn ông này đã thầm lặng ở bên cô, dõi theo cô trong bao năm tháng qua.

"Thủ lĩnh, điều anh viết trong đó...là thật chứ?"

"Phải."

"Nhưng đã bao nhiêu năm qua…"

"Thời gian không là gì cả."

Chiếc mặt nạ dần được tháo ra trước sự kinh ngạc của Akali. Cô nhớ trước đây, khi chưa ai trong số họ đeo mặt nạ, họ vẫn được ca ngợi là hai trong những nhẫn giả đẹp trai nhất trong thế hệ của họ. Bây giờ, đối diện với gương mặt ấy, một mái tóc đen, đôi mắt nâu trầm sâu thẳm, cô phải thừa nhận, anh đã đẹp hơn, nam tính hơn. Mọi thứ cứ như đang ở trong mơ vậy, dù cô không chắc đó là một giấc mơ đẹp hay là cơn ác mộng.

Bỗng nhiên, cô cảm thấy thật buồn. Những kẻ điển trai và tài giỏi ấy đã không còn sát cánh bên nhau nữa. Cũng như lụy tình và bạc tình chỉ cách nhau trong gang tấc mà thôi.

"Tôi vừa mới từ đền Kinkou về."

"Tôi biết."

"Tôi đã gặp Zed", bỗng dưng, cô muốn kể hết cho người đối diện nghe, "anh ta đã thay đổi quá nhiều. Những gì tôi đã chờ đợi, hy vọng đều không còn."

Cô ngước lên, nhìn thẳng vào mắt vị thủ lĩnh của mình.

"Anh có nghĩ là tôi đã ngu ngốc lắm không? Tất cả những thù hận, đau lòng, khổ sở, chỉ có mình tôi gánh chịu."

"Ai cũng có những lúc như vậy."

"Anh cũng vậy ư?"

"Tôi không thường xuyên nghĩ đến những thứ đó. Tôi thường ở một mình cho đến khi tự cân bằng lại mình."

"Tôi cứ luôn nghĩ anh là kẻ vô cảm máu lạnh, không biết yêu thương. Anh quá bình tĩnh trước mọi vấn đề, anh thật mạnh mẽ."

"Tôi là một thủ lĩnh. Em nghĩ tôi có lựa chọn nào khác không?"

Đột nhiên, Akali cảm nhận được sự mệt mỏi ẩn chứa trong lời nói của anh. Là một người đứng đầu, Shen không được phép thua cuộc, không được gục ngã, không được tuyệt vọng. Trách nhiệm nặng nề trên vai anh sẽ là thứ cô không được chạm đến, chỉ là trong giây lát, cô đã nghĩ rằng anh từng hơn một lần muốn trút bỏ nó. Liệu mệt mỏi có phải là một cảm xúc không?

"Cảm xúc của con người, dù là đè nén hay thể hiện, thì chúng vẫn luôn ở đó, ăn mòn từ bên trong từng chút một. Tôi cũng chỉ là con người thôi, Akali."

Anh tiến đến, ngồi xuống giường, vẫn tế nhị giữ khoảng cách với cô. Nhưng đó không phải là điều quan trọng, khi cô bỗng cảm thấy sự nặng nề trong lòng vơi đi một cách lạ lùng. Như thể cô cuối cùng cũng đã tìm ra người đồng cảm với mình, hiểu được tâm tư chất chứa trong sự tĩnh lặng mà cả hai cùng tạo ra. Có cái gì đó thật nhẹ nhõm, thật yên bình.

Một giọt nước lăn dài qua má, rơi xuống gấu váy của cô. Cô đưa tay chạm vào, nhận ra đó là nước mắt. Cô đang khóc. Sau bao nhiêu năm, trải qua ngần ấy chuyện, lần đầu tiên cô biết khóc. Nước mắt cứ tuôn ra trong câm lặng, đôi bờ vai run lên nhè nhẹ. Quá khứ đã qua, không thể trở lại. Người đã đi, không thể quay về. Buông tay là cách tốt nhất mà cô làm được để xoa dịu cho chính mình, chữa lành cho đôi bàn tay rướm máu vì đã cố níu giữ thứ không thể níu giữ. Không cần phải tự dằn vặt, trách móc bản thân vì những lỗi lầm mình chưa từng cố ý muốn có.

Một cánh tay choàng qua người cô, kéo cô lại gần. Cô không phản đối, lặng lẽ dựa vào vai anh, lấy tay quệt đi dòng nước mắt. Nhưng anh ngăn tay cô lại, tự lấy tay mình lau giúp cho cô. Trong vòng tay vững vàng này, cô cảm thấy thật an toàn, ấm áp, điều mà cô chưa từng nhận ra trước đó.

Đó cũng là lúc cô vỡ òa. Tiếng nấc nghẹn vang lên, cô khóc như chưa bao giờ được khóc. Cô úp mặt vào vai anh, bàn thay bấu chặt lấy lưng áo anh cũng run lên. Mặc cho nước mắt thấm đầy lên vai mình, Shen vẫn ôm cô, nhè nhẹ xoa đầu cô như cách dỗ dành một đứa trẻ vừa trải qua một bi kịch. Trước khi là một nhẫn giả, cô chỉ là một cô gái đáng yêu và đáng thương. Anh sẽ để cho cô khóc như thế bao lâu tùy thích, cho đến khi nước mắt cuốn trôi mọi nỗi u sầu và sự cân bằng sẽ trở lại trong cô.

Khá lâu sau đó, tiếng khóc nhỏ dần, chỉ còn nước mắt lăn dài trong thinh lặng. Toàn bộ sức lực của cô dường như bay biến, chỉ biết ngả vào anh, dựa dẫm anh. Anh lại lau đi nước mắt trên đôi gò má ưng ửng vì lạnh, kiên nhẫn lau mãi, cho đến khi chúng không còn rơi nữa. Một cánh tay choàng qua bụng anh, ôm lấy anh.

"Vậy...nói xem, sao anh không nói sự thật về đôi trâm cho em biết?"

"Anh không muốn tranh giành với Zed."

"Nếu không có mảnh giấy, không lẽ anh định giấu em cả đời sao?"

"Có lẽ vậy."

"Ngốc thật", cô dụi đầu vào sâu trong cổ anh, khiến cho vòng tay anh ghì chặt hơn.

Lần đầu tiên sau nhiều năm, anh nở một nụ cười nhẹ. Dẫu chỉ là hôm nay, tại khoảnh khắc này, anh cũng cảm thấy mãn nguyện.

"Dường như anh đã không đi theo em đến chỗ của Zed, phải không?"

"Ừ."

"Tại sao vậy?"

"Vì anh biết cậu ta sẽ không làm hại em."

"Sao anh biết?"

"Đó từng là em trai anh. Trực giác mách bảo anh."

"Thế là anh ngồi chờ ở đây?"

"Ừ."

"Nếu em không quay lại thì sao?"

"Anh cũng đã có lúc sợ rằng em không quay lại. Nhưng anh tin em."

"Anh thật cả tin."

"Có lẽ vậy."

Quá nhiều cảm xúc đến từ người đàn ông này qua mỗi lời nói, khiến cho Akali cảm thấy choáng ngợp. Cô hối hận vì trước nay chưa từng biết về chúng, vì cô vùi chôn mình vào dĩ vãng không chịu thức tỉnh hay là anh cất giấu quá kĩ chăng. Vẻ lạnh lùng trầm mặc vẫn còn phảng phất đâu đó như một bản tính cố hữu của anh, nhưng cô không còn quan tâm đến nó. Ngay lúc này, thậm chí nếu cô chỉ là một cô gái yếu đuối, cô biết anh cũng sẽ bảo vệ cô đến cùng, không để cô mất một sợi tóc nào. Người phụ nữ bên trong cô như vỡ òa ra khi tìm thấy nửa còn lại của phần khiếm khuyết, còn vị nhẫn giả cũng mỉm cười vui sướng khi đã tìm ra cho mình một người đồng hành trên quãng đường dài phía trước. Là anh, người tương xứng với cô trong mọi thứ.

"Anh không mong em sẽ quên cậu ta ngay", anh thì thầm bên tai cô, "anh chỉ mong có thể tiếp tục ở bên em. Anh cần em rất nhiều."

"Anh cần em ở bên bao lâu?"

"Cả đời anh…"

Miệng cô mỉm cười, mà nước mắt ở đâu cứ tuôn ra mãi. Cuộc đời của một người phụ nữ, chỉ mưu cầu đến thế. Không cần đến hoa thược dược hay một đôi trâm đã bạc lớp sơn, chỉ một ánh mắt tràn đầy niềm tin và hy vọng cũng đã đủ chứng minh. Bức tường băng giá xung quanh anh hoàn toàn tan chảy, đưa cô đến gần sự đồng điệu giữa hai tâm hồn hơn. Choàng tay qua cổ anh, cô níu anh đến gần. Anh cúi xuống, hơi thở nóng hổi phả qua cánh mũi ửng đỏ phập phồng.

Nụ hôn đầu tiên của họ ngọt ngào như những gì cô đã tưởng tượng, khi mà làn môi anh mơn man trên môi cô, thật mềm và ấm, rồi ấn sâu vào trong, khám phá mọi ngóc ngách, hòa quyện nồng nàn như mùi sương sớm thoang thoảng đâu đây. Bàn tay cô luồn qua kẽ tóc đen nhánh mềm mại, ý niệm về thời gian, quá khứ, hiện tại, tương lai đều tan biến. Người đàn ông này là dành cho cô, và sớm thôi, cô sẽ thuộc về anh.

Tất cả những gì diễn ra sau đó, sẽ trở thành những kỉ niệm đẹp nhất trong suốt quãng đời còn lại của cô: trời vừa rạng sáng, y phục vương vãi khắp sàn phòng, những nụ hôn say đắm, những chiếc ôm quyện lấy nhau giữa hai cơ thể không còn khoảng cách.

Bàn tay anh vuốt dọc theo đường cong cơ thể cô, sự thô ráp của những ngón tay cầm kiếm lâu ngày kích thích lên một làn da mịn màng mát lạnh. Cô nằm bên dưới anh, tận hưởng những nụ hôn ướt át trải dài thân hình quyến rũ của một cô gái ngoài đôi mươi, thở hổn hển khi anh dừng lại ở những nơi nhạy cảm và mút mát thỏa thuê. Cô rùng mình khi anh chạm vào nơi sâu kín nhất, anh bật ra tiếng rên khi đầu lưỡi của cô lướt qua lớp da mỏng dọc theo chiều dài. Họ lại hôn nhau khi anh từ tốn đưa vào thật nhẹ nhàng cho lần đầu tiên của người phụ nữ mà anh trân quý hơn bất cứ thứ gì.

"-Ah…!"

Một cơn đau thoáng qua như tia điện giật, gò má cô đỏ ửng với đôi mắt ngấn nước. Nhưng sau đó, thứ còn lại chỉ là bàn tay anh đan dào những kẽ ngón tay cô, chút cảm giác kì lạ, thích thú, hài hòng hòa vào nhau, mở ra cho cô định nghĩa đầu tiên về khoái cảm. Bên ngoài, gió thổi nhè nhẹ, mang những cánh hoa anh đào từ khu vườn nào đó tới. Sương đêm tan hẳn, nhường chỗ cho nắng mai in bóng khung cửa lên thềm nhà. Cô nhắm mắt mơ màng.

Hình ảnh chàng trai với đôi mắt đỏ đang mỉm cười, vẫy tay chào cô. Có lẽ, đó là lời tạm biệt sau cuối. Thanh xuân của cô đó, một thời hoa mộng đã tàn phai. Cô sẽ cất nó đi cho riêng mình, như một cơn mơ dài có hạnh phúc và đau khổ đan xen vào nhau. Một ký ức buồn, nhưng thật đẹp.

Đôi môi hé mở của cô bị cuốn vào một nụ hôn khác. Khẽ chớp mắt, cô nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu trầm kia. Cô thấy bóng mình nơi đó, như lạc vào một thế giới khác khi cơ thể của họ hòa làm một. Mùi cỏ non, mùi gió, mùi nắng, mùi bụi đất, mùi mồ hôi, mùi hơi thở, đánh thức mọi giác quan của cô, xóa tan đi mọi suy nghĩ cuối cùng trong tâm trí. Cô đã thuộc về anh, từ bây giờ cho đến cuối đời. Nụ cười viên mãn nở ra trên đôi môi đỏ thắm. Cô thấy mình là người phụ nữ hạnh phúc nhất thế giới này.

Nhấc bổng người cô lên, anh giữ nhịp tăng dần, đẩy cho âm vực của những tiếng rên xen lẫn hơi thở đứt quãng ngày càng cao. Cô bấu chặt vai anh, nhưng anh chẳng chịu buông tha. Chiếc lưỡi tinh quái đi từ cổ đến gò bồng đảo tròn trịa khiến cho cô không còn làm chủ được bản thân. Có gì đó bên trong như muốn nổ tung ra, lấp vào tâm trí một niềm hưng phấn lạ thường, thứ cô chưa từng trải qua trước đó. Cô muốn thét lên, nhưng gây ra những tiếng ồn quá lớn không phải là một ý kiến hay. Anh hiểu được điều đó, đôi môi nhếch thành một nụ cười nhẹ khi lời thì thầm xen lẫn hơi thở phả ra trên vành tai nhột nhạt.

"Đừng kiềm nén...hãy gọi tên anh…"

Nhịp độ trở nên nhanh đến mức cô không thể chịu được thêm nữa. Cô oằn người, đôi chân mở ra, đón nhận những đợt phun trào như kinh thiên động địa, vượt qua các tầng trời mà đến với cánh cửa thiên đường đang rộng mở.

"Shen!"

…

Trời đã sáng hẳn, tiếng chim hót chuyền cành líu lo mang lại những âm thanh sống động cho thiên nhiên bên ngoài. Tiết trời có chút se lạnh, Shen kéo rèm cửa trước khi quay lại chiếc giường rộng có một cô gái đang nằm úp mặt vào gối trong giấc ngủ thiu thiu.

"Shen…"

"Hmm?", anh nằm xuống bên cạnh cô, kéo chăn đắp cho cả hai.

"Cám ơn anh vì tất cả."

"Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều nữa", anh âu yếm vuốt nhẹ lưng cô, "điều tốt nhất là em đã lấy lại được sự cân bằng."

Cô gật đầu, rướn người gối đầu lên tay anh, mái tóc đen mượt xõa dài trên nền gối trắng. Anh vuốt một lọn tóc còn vương lên má cô, tranh thủ ngắm nhìn vẻ đẹp như ngọc nữ vừa giáng thế vào lòng mình, vì thời gian bên nhau của họ sau khi trở về sẽ không nhiều nữa. Akali rúc sâu vào ngực anh, cảm nhận mùi hương đầy nam tính từ anh, thứ đã quét tan đi mọi ưu phiền trong cô. Kennen bây giờ ở nhà chắc đang bị quay như chong chóng, nên cô cần phải lấy lại tinh thần tỉnh táo thật nhanh sau một giấc ngủ, để còn cùng với Shen trở về tiếp tục những kế hoạch cho tương lai. Con đường phía trước đang đợi họ vẫn còn dài và đầy chông gai thử thách.

"Em buồn ngủ…"

Choàng tay qua kéo cô đến gần hơn, anh tự nhủ sẽ bảo học cô bằng mọi thứ anh có, để từng giây phút trôi qua trong cuộc đời mình, người phụ nữ của anh sẽ luôn có giấc ngủ ngon như lúc này. Hôn nhẹ lên mi mắt cô, anh tạm gác qua mọi suy tư, phiền muộn, gành nặng, trách nhiệm đè lên vai. Mọi thứ đều sẽ trở nên nhẹ nhàng và dễ dàng, vì từ đây đã có cô bên anh, đồng hành cùng anh, mãi mãi.

"Chúc ngủ ngon, Akali."

...

Đứng giữa khoảnh sân nhỏ, con ngựa thong thả cúi xuống ngửi mùi đất, tìm kiếm những thớ cỏ non xanh tươi nhất để tự chiêu đãi bản thân. Cỏ tươi luôn ngon hơn mớ cỏ khô mà đám người canh nhà ngựa mang đến cho nó mỗi ngày. Nó không biết sẽ ở đây thêm bao lâu, nhưng việc được tự do đi lại và tìm thức ăn đã là một đãi ngộ quá tuyệt của người đã mang nó đến đây.

Chợt, con ngựa nghe được một vài tiếng động ở đâu đó. Nó ngẩng đầu, nhìn quanh tìm kiếm. Không có ai cả, ngoại trừ một cái bóng đen lấp ló ở trên một tán cây cao. Nó không biết đó là loài động vật gì, chỉ thấy nó cứ đứng yên ở đó. Vài giây sau, cái bóng tan biến vào không trung. Con ngựa quẫy đuôi vài cái, rồi lại tiếp tục gặm cỏ khi biết chắc chắn sẽ không có nguy hiểm gì xung quanh mình.


	6. Epilogue: The spring has come

_**Epilogue: The spring has come**_

 _Ngày đó, Shen được cha thông báo về sự xuất hiện của thành viên mới của hội Kinkou, cũng là một trong những thành viên trẻ tuổi nhất từng được gia nhập. Với chút nhẹ nhõm khi được nghỉ tập buổi chiều, anh cùng Zed trở về phòng tắm rửa và chuẩn bị cho cuộc tiếp rước nho nhỏ, vì nghe nói phu nhân Nắm Đấm Bóng Đêm - một trong những nhẫn giả huyền thoại, cũng sẽ trở về sau một thời gian dài. Anh có chút tò mò bị lây nhiễm từ Zed, một kẻ nói nhiều và rất thích nghe ngóng chuyện thời sự đem về bàn tán._

 _Vào buổi xế chiều, hai anh em đi cùng cha đến đứng trước cổng và chờ đợi. Trong khi anh giữ đúng vẻ bình thản tĩnh tại bao nhiêu, thì thằng em bên cạnh lại tỏ ra bồn chồn hối hả bấy nhiêu._

" _Này", Zed khều nhẹ, "anh nghĩ sao về thành viên mới?"_

" _Nếu bớt nghịch ngợm hơn em thì tốt", anh đáp lại tỉnh rụi._

" _Trời ạ, chứ anh muốn người ta giống ông cụ non như anh chắc?!"_

" _Vậy càng tốt, đỡ đi phá làng phá xóm."_

" _Anh dám nói thế à? Ngày mai vào trận em sẽ bổ đôi mông anh ra!"_

" _Thách em đấy", anh nhoẻn một nụ cười khá tự tin._

" _Được, nhớ đấy nhé!"_

 _Kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện âm thầm sau lưng cha, Shen lại hướng mắt về con đường xa tắp với hàng cây hoa anh đào hai bên. Tiết trời ấm dần khiến hoa đã nở rộ, tạo nên một khung cảnh thật lãng mạn như trong những cuốn truyện cổ. Nhưng cái cảnh sắc ấy dù có đẹp đến đâu cũng không thể làm anh động lòng. Từ ngày bước vào võ đường, cuộc đời anh gắn liền với gia pháp và những nguyên tắc bất biến của nhẫn giả. Anh là người thừa kế duy nhất của hội Kinkou, và anh được dạy dỗ để trở thành nhẫn giả xuất sắc nhất. Anh không có hứng thú với bất cứ điều gì ngoài việc nuôi lòng quyết tâm chiến thắng trong những cuộc so tài đọ sức với Zed. Điều đó lặp đi lặp lại qua năm tháng, và anh nghĩ nó sẽ không bao giờ kết thúc._

 _Người ta đâm chọc sau lưng anh rằng anh là một kẻ máu lạnh, không có trái tim. Đôi khi, nhìn lại mình, anh cảm thấy thực ra họ cũng chẳng hề sai. Dù là ánh mắt đa tình của một tiểu thư xinh đẹp hay một bức thư cột vào cành đào trao đến tay anh, anh cũng không để tâm. Lòng anh lạnh, có lẽ giống như tuyết không bao giờ tan trên đỉnh núi._

 _Dòng suy tư của Shen ngừng lại khi cha anh nở một nụ cười và chỉ tay về phía trước._

" _Họ đến rồi."_

 _Từ xa, chiếc xe ngựa đang xuất hiện ngày một rõ hơn. Cha anh chậm rãi bước xuống bậc tam cấp, anh cũng đi theo. Khi nó dừng hẳn, người phu xe cũng làm nhiệm vụ của mình, ông mở cửa xe để đưa người bên trong bước ra. Người phụ nữ xuống trước, với phong thái đĩnh đạc và đầy quyến rũ, anh đoán chắc đó là phu nhân Nắm Đấm Bóng Đêm. Lát sau, một người nữa bước xuống xe, một thân hình bé nhỏ chỉ trạc tuổi thiếu niên, đưa tay ra định nắm vào tay phu nhân với chút e dè. Cũng phải, ngày đầu tiên đặt chân đến đây, ai mà không choánh ngợp, Shen thầm nghĩ._

 _Một cơn gió bất ngờ nổi lên. Những cánh hoa anh đào không ngừng rơi, tạo nên một màn mưa với sắc trắng hồng rực rỡ giữa ánh vàng rượi của một buổi chiều đầy nắng._

 _Chiếc mũ vành của người thiếu niên cũng bị hất tung lên theo gió. Người ấy vội đưa tay với lấy nhưng không kịp nữa._

 _Đôi mắt anh chợt mở to. Một mái tóc đen nhánh dài đến tận chấm lưng, gò má hồng ưng ửng, làn da trắng muốt, bờ mi cong và đôi mắt to tròn màu hổ phách đang ngại ngừng e ấp giữa làn mưa hoa._

 _Bên trong anh, có cái gì đó vỡ toang ra, dường như là những mảnh băng dày đã bao vây tâm hồn anh bấy lâu. Lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời, anh nghe được nhịp đập của trái tim mình._

 _Khoảnh khắc ấy, anh chợt nhận ra. Mùa xuân đến rồi..._

\- The End -

* * *

Dành cho những ai chưa biết:

-Hoa thược dược tím tượng trưng cho tình yêu chung thủy, sự đời chờ vĩnh cửu.

-Thư cột vào cành hoa anh đào là thư tình, thường của người con gái gửi cho chàng trai.

Cám ơn các bạn đã theo dõi bộ fic nhỏ này, tôi sẽ còn viết tiếp nếu có đủ cảm hứng. Hẹn gặp lại các bạn!


End file.
